


One-Shots! (Requests Closed)

by raccoonwrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human, Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft Youtubers
Genre: Abuse, Androids, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Dadza, Death, Family, Fluff, Gavin Reed Deserves Better, Loss, Love, M/M, Minecraft, Multi, Romance, Self Harm, Trauma, abuse implications, dark themes, hank is connor's dad k thanks, platonic, romantic, very gay probably lmfao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonwrites/pseuds/raccoonwrites
Summary: Just some one-shots. This is different from my other one-shot story, which are one-shots I personally just wanted to do. This one is for anything y'alls may wanna see me write!And no, you're not allowed to complain about what I write about. This is a safe space, and I welcome almost anything so long as it isn't directly against anyone's boundaries and isn't disgusting or super illegal.Note: If you request for MCYTs, I will never use their irl names, especially with ship content. Only exceptions are for people whose game names *are* their irl names (George, Wilbur, Tommy, etc). Anything I write with MCYT are strictly attached to their sonas/skins, NOT the irl people (even if I add hcs from the irl people, like Techno playing the violin or Dream having ADHD).Note #2: As I write more one-shots, I will be updating the characters, relationships and tags to match what content is actually in here. If I miss anything please lmk, thank you!
Relationships: Dream/Technoblade, dreamnoblade
Comments: 22
Kudos: 55





	1. Requests!

Just some one-shots. This is different from my other one-shot story, which are one-shots I personally just wanted to do. This one is for anything y'alls may wanna see me write!

And sorry it's so long, I just wanna specify what I can and can't/won't do.

**Fandoms:**

\- Minecraft Youtube

\- Detroit: Become Human

Maybe others, but as of now, just those.

**Ships I'm more than happy to do:**

\- [MCYT] **Dreamnoblade** // Techno/Dream (not allowed to complain, your comment will be deleted ty) *

\- [MCYT] **DreamNotFound** // Dream/George

\- [MCYT] **DreamHalo** // Dream/BadBoyHalo

\- [MCYT] **TechHalo** // Technoblade/BadBoyHalo

\- [D:BH] **Reed900** // Gavin Reed/Nines (no abusive shit, gtfo with that toxic shit)

\- [D:BH] **Reed800/GavCon** // Gavin Reed/Connor (the Connor I write is RK800-53)

\- [D:BH] **Gavski** // Gavin Reed/Elijah Kamski *

\- [D:BH] **Reedkins** // Gavin Reed/Richard Perkins *

\- [D:BH] **RK1700** // Connor/Nines

* Personal faves

**Ships I'm not against but probably won't do:**

\- [MCYT] **Dreamnap** // Dream/Sapnap

\- [MCYT] **Karlnap** // Karl Jacobs/Sapnap

\- [D:BH] **SiMarkus** // Simon/Markus

\- [D:BH] **Conniel** // Connor/Daniel

**Ships I will NEVER do:**

\- [MCYT] **Any ships with Tommy, Tubbo, Jschlatt, Fundy, Wilbur, Ranboo or Philza.**

\- [MCYT] **Badnap (BBH/Sapnap)** // Although they're both okay with shipping and sexualization, Sapnap has said he doesn't wanna be shipped with BBH.

\- [MCYT] **SkepHalo** // Don't think it'd be healthy, so I won't do stuff with them.

\- [D:BH] **H*nkCon (Hank/Connor)** // _**Literally just No™.**_

\- [D:BH] **HankGav (Hank/Gavin)**

\- [D:BH] **Tina/Gavin** (They are best friends, your honor)

\- [D:BH] **Any ships with Hank, Fowler, Kara, Luther, Ralph, North, Josh, Captain Allen, Tina or Chris.**

\- [D:BH] **Chlonnor (Connor/Chloe)**

\- [D:BH] **Tina300 (ST300/Tina)**

\- [D:BH] **Chloe/Tina**

\- [D:BH] **Elijah/Chloe**

\- [D:BH] **Norkus (North/Markus)**

\- **Ships between any two characters with an age gap of more than 7 years.**

\- **Ships where they both canonly hate/abuse each other and generally toxic stuff.**

**Relationships I can do:**

\- [D:BH] Hank and Connor father-son content.

\- [D:BH] In addition, Dad Hank and Connor (RK800-53), Clyde (RK800-60) and Nines as sons content.

\- [D:BH] Affectionate Elijah and Chloe content, where Elijah genuinely cares and loves his Chloes but not in a sexual/romantic way (not fatherly either, though).

\- [D:BH] Hank being a father figure to Gavin (even if Gavin refuses to admit it).

\- [D:BH] Brotherly Markus and Leo.

\- [MCYT] SBI content (Dad Philza and his sons Techno, Wilbur and Tommy).

\- [MCYT] Dadschlatt (AU where Jschlatt is Tubbo's dad).

**Things I can do:**

\- Angst

\- Death

\- Murder, genocide, arson, torture...y'know, the good stuff lmao

\- Trauma stuff

\- Mlm twincest (or things that seem like it but aren't necessarily that, like Connor/Nines)

\- Fluff (will struggle though bc I suck at fluff dsjh)

\- EDs, self harm, suicide...general dark themes. (Not romanticizing, btw! I just rlly like angst rip 💔)

\- Comfort content

\- AUs

\- Light smut (note: am asexual)

\- Suggestive content

\- Flirting

\- Family stuff

\- Dad Hank and Dadza content

\- Sexual assault implications

\- [D:BH] Human AUs for androids (Human!Connor, Human!Nines, etc).

**Things I may struggle with:**

\- [D:BH] Ralph, Jerry, Kara/Luther/Alice content.

\- [MCYT] Anything with Antfrost or Wilbur.

\- WLW. As a gay dude, it also feels weird to write wlw so sorry bout that. Can do mlm, even most hetero stuff, but really struggle with wlw unless they're my ocs, sorry.

**Things I will NOT do:**

\- Pedophilia

\- Most incest

\- Zoophilia/beastiality

\- Large age gaps

\- Actual/heavy smut

\- Sexual assault writing

\- Car accidents

\- Animal tw

\- Enemies to lovers

\- Crack stuff

\- [MCYT] Cannot do positive things with Skeppy (aka stuff where he's a good person, for personal reasons).

\- [MCYT] BBH and Skeppy friendship or ship content.

\- [MCYT] Fatherly Techno stuff.

\- [MCYT] Tbh, general Tubbo content (exception: Dadschlatt stuff).

\- [MCYT] Karl Jacobs or Fundy stuff (atm, at least, since I don't know them well enough rip).

\- [D:BH] Anything that vilifies Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski or Leo Manfred as "shit characters with no depth who only serve to fill a role"

\- [D:BH] Gavin Reed and Elijah Kamski siblings/cousins AU.

\- [D:BH] Gavin with cats. He's canonly a dog person 👍🏻

**Things I either self-indulge in or may end up indulging in, so sorry if I do fgjh:**

\- [D:BH] Schizophrenic human!Connor (my personal hc </3).

\- [D:BH] Gavin Reed dog dad content. I hc him to have a German Shepherd named Sergeant.

\- [D:BH] Gavin missing Hank and Hank being like a father figure to him.

\- [D:BH] Gavin and Tina are best friends, your honor 🙏🏻 (Chris is mainly just friend)

\- [MCYT] Platonic Dream and Sapnap. Platonic love is 👌🏻👌🏻👌🏻

\- [MCYT] Adding TapL into stuff.

I know that's a lot, but I just wanna be clear with what I'm willing to do and what I'm not. More will likely be added in the future, but for now, feel free to send in requests below! Plus, I'm hoping this can help me get better at writing, so feel free to submit as many things as you want! Just try not to just say characters and try to have an idea (like...A goes through a breakup and B comforts them, or stuff like A adopting B after XYZ thing happened, Siblings AU of A and B but make it angst, etc).


	2. Reactions (Dreamnoblade)

"N- No. Wait! _Please-!!"_

...

It never helped. No matter what he did or what he said, something always went wrong. The beings he lived with were never the kindest. They were stern and forced their young ones to grow up too fast. To continue their tradition. To do what they did. Well...it made sense, didn't it? They did bear the name "Brute".

Holding a hand up to his dirtied cheek, Techno silently stared over at the beings that had raised him. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten here, or even when. It felt as though he'd just...appeared, one day. These creatures had taken him in. They'd cared for him as an infant, and yet...none of that mattered to them. **Nothing** mattered to them. Nothing other than material, that was. If given the chance, he was sure they'd trade **him** away without a second thought. And yet, they always kept him tied down. Forced to continue working, or else risk another pretty mark on his body. He didn't want to deal with this any longer. He wanted to leave. He wanted to explore, to be independent...to be _free_.

And so he waited. The young halfling waited for a chance to escape. For that one fleeting moment where he wasn't being dragged around the Nether and everyone was distracted. And once that chance arrived...he took it. The young creature took it and never looked back.

Roaming around the hellish landscape, the pig-like creature soon spotted a glowing light in the distance. Curious and intrigued by the glow and the soft murmurs and sounds he heard, he silently made his way over. His crimson eyes stayed locked in the direction, then widened upon finally arriving. Sitting down in front of it, he stared up at the tall structure, his hands on the floor as his tail lightly swayed from side to side. A portal?

...he hesitated. Despite the chance of freedom this provided...where would it lead him? Would there be food on the other side? What if it was worse than here? What if...he didn't survive?

He pushed aside those insecurities as soon as the memories of the hell he'd endured came flooding back. Tensing and sitting up, he shakily gripped at his upper arms, tears prickling at his eyes as he stared at the portal. A chance of freedom. No matter what was on the other side, it had to be better than here. Better than being scorched by lava and hostile creatures, better than being grabbed and dragged around by Brutes. Better than hearing shrill screams when he was trying to sleep, than being scolded and hurt for doing anything he wasn't "supposed" to do. For just trying to be a kid.

Trembling, he quickly stood up and glared at the portal, a few tears trickling down his face as his ears twitched. There was no going back. Anything would be better than here. Anything...would be...

...where was he? It was so...bright. He rubbed his eyes with a little noise, then let out a yelp as he tripped and fell outside the portal. "Ouch..." he whined as he rubbed his head, pouting to himself. He slowed down, though, upon noticing the ground. It felt...strange. What was this green stuff...? Carefully, he ran a hand over the blades, then tangled a hand into it. It was wet. Why was it wet...?

"Hello?"

Hearing the voice, the young boy tensed and quickly stood up, holding his hands close to his chest as he looked around.

"Who's there?" he hissed out, his ears twitching as he scanned the area, then faltered as he spotted another young boy emerge from the trees in the distance.

"Oh!" the masked boy exclaimed, holding his arm up and waving it. Techno shrunk a little, backing closer to the portal as he glared with a little hiss. He was defenseless, and he didn't know how dangerous he was.

"Stay back!" he shouted, balling his hands into tight fists.

The boy faltered and stopped at his shout, then softened as he quietly lowered himself. He was quick to notice Techno's features. The crimson eyes, the pointed ears, the tusks...even the bruises and dirt littering his body.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you-" he told him, frowning a little. He could tell he was scared.

"N- No, stay back- Just stay back," he hissed at him, his back pressed against the cold obsidian of the portal and his eyes fixed on the blond boy.

The masked boy was quiet for a moment, then nodded as he sat on the floor. "I'll stay here. Is that okay...?" he asked, hoping the distance could help ease the halfling's mind.

Techno's ear twitched as he silently stared at the latter, though slowly began to lower himself as he nodded, his hands on the ground. He didn't understand, and he still didn't trust the boy, but so long as he kept his distance...maybe it'd be okay.

The young boy offered a little smile from under his mask. It was made from paper mache, it seemed. Self made. "What's your name?" he curiously asked, his eyes wandering as he looked at the being in front of him. He wanted to help him.

"My..." Techno was quiet for a moment, seeming to trail off, then spoke up. "Technoblade," he said softly, keeping a steady gaze on the latter.

"That's so cool!" Dream exclaimed, seeming to swell with excitement, only to falter and soften once more. "Sorry-" he apologized, seemingly wanting to avoid scaring him. He knew he could be a little too loud and enthusiastic sometimes. He smiled again, though, and put a hand on his chest. "My name is Dream. I'm guessing you came through the portal?" he questioned, curiously tilting his head to the side. He'd never been through it. Despite the burning curiosity and lack of repercussions should he do so, there was something in the back of his head that told him he shouldn't go.

Techno nodded, slowly easing up as he quietly stared down at his hands, picking at the grass underneath him once again.

"What's it like? It's...the Nether, right?" Dream asked.

"Yeah, I...think that's what it's called. It's..." Techno faltered, his ear sharply twitching as he violently gripped the grass in his hands. A frown formed on his face, painful memories flooding back.

"...you wouldn't want to go."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't-" Techno snorted and quickly covered his mouth, glaring at the ground. It wasn't a safe place to be, especially not as a child. He never wanted to go back. "...I don't want to talk about it," he muttered bitterly.

Dream faltered at the change in tone, quickly deciding to drop it. He didn't want to anger Techno. He seemed nice, just...a little banged up. Speaking of...

"Hey, um-" He hesitated for a moment, then quietly lowered his head, trying to get Techno to see him. To pull him away from his thoughts. Once their eyes met—or as much as they could with the mask between them—he offered a little smile and a hand.

"Come with me. I know a lake where you can wash up."

... [ - ] ...

Letting out a shaky breath, Technoblade felt weak. Overwhelmed with sensations and with memories of the past, he felt...defeated. He'd always hoped to be strong. To be brave, to be unbreakable, to be able to achieve and get anything he wanted by himself. To be independent and not have to rely on anyone else. To be able to avoid depending on anyone else ever again. And yet, after everything he'd been through...he was stuck.

Tears prickled at his eyes, feeling a tightening sensation in his chest as he squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears. He'd been fine. He'd been fine for so fucking long, why now? It was stupid, to feel like this. He knew Dream wouldn't hurt him, he knew this. And yet...instinct and fear had taken over. In a moment of playfulness and ease, one little movement made all those awful memories come flooding back, and he ran and hide like a fucking coward. Running away like he always does.

Hearing a knock at his door, the male faltered, lightly trembling as he slowly lifted his head to look at the door. Dream softened as he peeked in and saw Techno.

"H...hey," he said quietly, lightly biting his lip. "Can I come in...?"

"Leave me alone," Techno quickly said, able to keep some semblance of calmness in his voice...though it wasn't enough. He wasn't perfect, and Dream could still hear the waviness in his voice. The blond didn't want to push, and so he simply nodded and closed the door. He didn't leave, though.

"I'll be right here...for whenever you're ready," he said softly, running a hand through his locks and quietly sitting down against the cold wood of the door.

It stayed like that for a while. Silence as Techno stayed in his room, unable to pick himself back up. Silence, as Dream patiently waited outside his door, wanting to give him the space he needed. It originally caused some stress to know Dream could probably hear his sniffles and sobs, but after a while, it grew...comforting. To know that, if anything, he could just call for him, and he'd be right there. Just knowing he wasn't alone grew to be comforting knowledge.

After a while, the sniffles and sobs began to die down, and Dream curiously glanced to the side, at the door behind him.

"Do you want me to bring you some water...?" he asked, his voice soft. There was a moment of silence before a soft noise of affirmation was heard. The man nodded and stood up, walking off to grab a glass of water before returning and gently knocking on the door. "May I come in?"

Wiping at his face, the pink haired male let out a little grunted snort before nodding, despite knowing he couldn't see him. "Yeah," he murmured softly, quietly staring down at his feet.

Upon being given the green light, Dream slowly opened the door and looked in, then quietly began to make his way over to the latter. He did nothing more than hold his hand out, letting Techno take the glass before turning around to leave once more. Before he could, a hand quickly reached over and pulled him back, causing him to stop on his tracks and turn once more. He softened, seeing the look on Techno's face. It said it all.

"Don't...don't go," he murmured quietly, his voice wavering as he slowly averted his gaze once more. He hated direct eye-contact when he was in such a vulnerable position. He did, however...he wanted Dream to stay. He didn't want to be alone.

Letting go of his wrist, the male quietly scooted to the side of his bed and sniffled before moving his glass up to take a quiet sip. Seeing the space Techno made for him, Dream couldn't help but smile a little before moving over to sit down next to him. He didn't speak, instead letting Techno take his time. If he wanted to talk, he would. If he wanted to be touched, he'd let it be known. If he just wanted to stay in silence, he'd stay as they were. It made him happy, though, to see Techno drinking water and letting him help. Even if he didn't tell him anything, he was more open than he was before, and that...that was good. Because all he wanted to do was help him.

A heaviness lingered in the air for a while, but soon began to shift into a more...calm environment. One of comfortable silence, instead of painful lonely silence. Just having someone he cared about by his side really helped. Finishing his glass, Techno set it on the floor next to his bed, then breathed out, his ear lightly twitching as he stared at his feet. He appreciated all that Dream did for him. He really did. He didn't pressure him to talk, didn't lash out at him if he got angry...he didn't scold him for flinching or make fun if he was in a position of weakness. And even when he did make fun of him, it was always in a light and playful way. A way that Techno knew that it was just playful banter and not him ridiculing or mocking him.

Whenever he yelled at him, Dream was quiet and let him yell until he was tired. Whenever he was irritable, Dream gave him space. Whenever Techno got overwhelmed by the voices, Dream would find a way to break through and comfort him. Whenever he was sad, Dream would offer comfort, but stay away if he asked for space. And even when he stayed away, he stayed close enough for Techno to know that he was right there if he ever needed him. A distance that didn't make him feel lonely, but didn't make him feel suffocated either. He was kind to him...he cared about him.

"...I'm sorry."

He felt awful for the shit he'd made Dream go through. For yelling at him, for being so quick to snap, for hiding away, for leaving without explanation for days at a time...for pushing him away despite him only wanting to help.

"Don't apologize, Techno," Dream began, shaking his head. "I'm not mad at you or anything. It was instinct, and it couldn't be helped. I know you, and I know that what you do isn't with the intent to hurt me. Plus, I...I can see it. In your eyes, in the way you talk, the way you act, way you **are**...you've seen some shit. And I could never be mad at you for reacting to something that tripped you up. For something you probably couldn't control."

"It's not right of me to snap at you, though. We were playing a game. We were having fun, and I just...snapped at you for just- For _moving_...I yelled at you, then stormed off without an explanation."

"I can be erratic, though. I can get too excited, too loud, too violent...without any warnings. And I can see why moving like that could've set you off. And even if not, there's no reason at me to...bite your head off for reacting. I mean, it's not like you had any malicious intents. I get it," Dream explained, watching as the latter pulled his knees close to his chest and hugged them close. He didn't respond to that. At least, not for a while. But once he did...

"Then...then thank you."

"For...?"

"For...putting up with all of that. You could've left at any point. I mean...you've got other friends. You've got George and Sapnap and Bad and Antfrost...tons of other people you could be spending time with. Having fun, being...being happy with. And yet you always choose to stick around when I get like this. I don't- I don't get it, but...thank you," Techno murmured softly, sniffling with a little twitch of his ear.

Dream was quiet for a moment before responding. "I stay because I know that you need someone around. They've all got each other, they're all doing their stuff...and I'm not gonna leave you while you're not feeling your best. I wanna stay, to make sure you're alright...I want you to be okay."

The pink haired male could feel tears prickling at his eyes again, touched by the words. As much as he hated to admit it...he really, really appreciated it. It meant the world to him that Dream stuck around when he needed him the most, even when Techno pushed him away. Even though Techno had never told him to stay, and, if anything, had told him to leave. He cared, and he cared with boundaries.

"We're always gonna be here for you, Techno. Not just me, but Sapnap, George, Bad, Ant, Tapple, Tommy...all of us," Dream added, a soft smile forming on his face. As quickly as it appeared, though, it vanished as he suddenly felt himself being pulled over. Faltering, he took a moment to process what was happening, then softened as he realized it was Techno hugging him. He didn't hesitate to return the gesture, burying his face in the male's shoulder as he held him closely and protectively.

"And hey, Techno...?"

"Hm?"

Slowly pulling away from the hug, Dream quietly moved his hands behind his head to undo the buckle of his mask. A sense of nervousness washed over him, then faded as quick as it came. He placed a hand over the front of it and, with a soft breath, quietly brought it down and away from his face.

Freckles scattered the male's face, like an artist had flicked paint from the hairs of a brush over a canvas. His green orbs were full of warmth...of care and understanding. It was a sight he refused to show to many, only a couple of people having seen it by accident or in a moment of vulnerability. In this case, though...he was actively choosing to let this wall crumble before them. Despite having known each other from a young age, he'd refused to show him his face. Refused to let himself succumb into that anxiety and fear, to let himself be vulnerable with someone he held so close to his heart. And yet, in a moment of weakness for the latter...he couldn't help it. It just felt...right.

"Dream..."

The name fell from his lips with hesitation, feeling as though he was treading on dangerous waters. This felt forbidden, something he wasn't supposed to see. He even turned his head, for a short moment, fearing crossing any boundaries. Though when he felt Dream's soft fingertips slowly approach his jaw, he tensed for only a moment, then eased as he slowly turned his head to face the man before him.

His heart clenched in his chest, almost shaking his body as his crimson eyes stared into Dream's forest-y green ones. He felt vulnerable and weak under him. He'd never realized just how much he'd thought about what he looked like underneath that mask. What secrets were constantly shielded away from everyone's view.

Carefully, the pink-haired male reached a hand up, hesitating, though slowly easing as he gently caressed the male's cheek, his thumb lightly tracing the scar on his face. It matched his own. He felt himself shaking as fear tore away at the back of his mind, thinking of all the possibilities as to why he had it. What had caused it. He grew self-conscious, the voices growing louder and louder in his ears, but in his moment of fogginess—

"Techno."

His voice cut through the haze like a hot knife cutting frozen butter. His head was spinning.

"Why...why are you...showing me...your..."

He swallowed back, feeling a knot forming in his throat, unable to force himself to focus on any one thing. His eyes were fixated on the man's face, but his thoughts lingered in many different places. The voices echoed in the back of his mind, melding together with the memories of trauma he'd tried to hard to stifle. The voices, the memories, Dream's face...

"I...I don't know. I don't really...like showing people, but- This- It- It felt...right. I-" He faltered for a moment, finding himself stumbling on his words. He felt nervous, but, ultimately...

"I trust you."

It was the only explanation he could muster. And...it was true. This wasn't to say that he didn't trust the others, but...it was different with Techno.

"You trust me?" Techno asked, somewhat taken aback, though not at all opposed to the revelation.

Dream trembled from the anxiety coursing through his body, though ultimately able to push it aside. He nodded.

"It's probably shit timing, but...I want you to know that I really do trust you. And I...I guess I thought if I showed you my face, it'd...prove it, somehow. That if you knew what I looked like, I could never leave you. Y'know, cause then you'd basically have blackmail," he huffed as he turned his head away with an awkward smile, earning a soft chuckle from Techno.

"Even if you did leave me or betray me or something, I...I don't think I could ever bring myself to use your face as blackmail. Not when you have blackmail against me too," he added, his eyes fixed on the latter's face. Dream laughed a little and shook his head.

"I would never blackmail you, Techno," the blond spoke, turning his head back to face the halfling. His expression softened. "No matter what happens, I refuse to blackmail you. At least...in regards to what I know about you."

Technoblade fell silent at that, then chuckled and shook his head. "I'm...I'm glad I met you, Dream, he murmured softly, glancing down at his hands as he fumbled with them.

Dream couldn't help the light fluttering in his chest at the words, nor the soft smile that formed on his lips.

"I'm glad I met you too, Techno."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then they hug, bam! soft semi-angsty comfort.
> 
> Requested by Dawny! ( Something with Techno and past physical abuse, then Dream helps. )  
> Sorry if this isn't what you had in mind, but I hope I did alright ;w;  
> And so sorry it also took so long dskjh  
> Hope y'alls enjoyed it!!


End file.
